rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Adalhard
Joseph Adalhard is a human male who is currently thirty seven years in age. He has blue eyes, blond hair, and stands at 6'2". He practices Saradominism, most closely aligns with Lawful Good, and is currently both alive and well. Early Life History Joseph Adalhard was born to his father Maurice Adalhard and mother Maeda Adalhard. He had a brother named Asheron who was just two years older than him, making him the youngest of the Adalhard boys. His mother was that of a normal Asgarnian wife. She stayed home to care for the children, while Maurice worked for the grand city-state of Falador. He was an average man but had much pride within him. His father mainly sold weaponry and armor to Falador, but he was also part of the Good Citizen Watch Crew, GCWC for short. He would patrol the southern boarder of Falador for malicious crimes, or animals. Since southern Asgarnia is densely populated with trees and other wildlife, creatures would lurk around. You would never want to see a Black Bear roaming the whitewash paths of Falador, or harming anyone. Every night he would walk to the Misthalin-Asgarnia boarder by Draynor and then back to his home. The family lived in a nicely sized home which sat on much land. They had animals which needed care, but they were used for the familys own usage and were never sold. Maeda was mostly in charge of getting the boys ready for school, packing their lunches, collecting the eggs from the chickens, and being there for her family. She was devoted to her husband and their lives were quite good. They were never short on money, or too rich. They had a strong loving base, and the community of where their home was, made it better. Everyone knew each other, they looked out for one another. It was a perfect time. Joe, was around 10 when he first started to become something. He would go to school everyday, with his brother. They would do their daily routines, and play pity pranks on their teachers, luckily they knew when to stop! They would run home to see their mother, who always had a list of chores. Sometimes though, they would get off track. They would run through the woods and just play around. They would swim in small pounds, and fish for fun. Both of the boys harmless, and so excluded from the real world. They knew of no problems in the larger perspective and thought that life as they knew it, was everywhere. Since Joe and Asheron always did their chores together, they got more in depth with tools. They would have to patch holes in their fences, and tend for the animals by feeding and cleaning their living areas. Sometimes they would even attempt and help their mother prepare supper by hunting, of course they always failed!. Maurice never attempted to teach them how to fight, because he wanted his boys to become full of knowledge and become something big. Sadly though, he knew the boys wanted to learn with their friends, who were all taught to shoot a bow, and swing a dull sword. He would have them practice their swing on trees, or old miscellaneous armor pieces which were broken beyond repair, or not worth much value. They would chase each other after school, and duel each other, of course never trying to actually hurt one another. Asheron would play a fierce Black Knight, while Joe would play a holy White Knight. They would run throughout the forests, and play. They would always run to Sarimian cliffs which over looked the ocean and lay on rocks. They would build small forts, and create things which were pure creativity. Sadly, they were getting older, and with age comes more responsibility. As Joe turned 15, Asheron 17, they had to start helping around the house more. Those evenings of running to the cliffs, and dueling each other as knights was a thing going into the darkness of the past. Maeda required them both to do new things with the animals, and go into town for household items. They were both almost out of school, and Asheron was looking for a daily job to make money. Asheron had also met who he thought would be the love of his life, Lauren Scole. He would walk home with her everyday, leaving Joe alone. He was sure saddened by this, as it was always just him and his brother. Every other night Maurice would draw their name from a hat on who would walk the route for the GCWC as they both wanted to go and learn more about it. Maurice got scared with their love for what he did, as it was the opposite direction of what he wanted his children to do. Maurice began to have problems in his lower back. It was a common problem for him, as he was bent over beating hot metal into shapes for hours upon hours a day. Maurice wasn't able to walk well enough to do his trip to and from Draynor one night, and since he had taken so many days off, he needed to go. He went to get up and pulled his back out again, he clearly couldn't do it. Asheron told his father that he was old enough, and he could handle doing it until he got better. Maurice agreed, as he was old enough, and knew the route very well. That night, plagued the Adalhard family for eternity. Their simple, peaceful life was shaken up, for good. Asheron never returned home that night. Maeda and Maurice roamed for hours looking for their son, as maybe he went off path, or sat down and fell asleep. Nothing ever happened in that area which was a big crime, so it never struck their mind. Asheron was off to the side of the road near Draynor, dead. He had been jumped and beaten so badly he died from what today would be known as internal bleeding. The family never recovered. It made them all face that the world was a dangerous place, and it wasn't like their small community. Maurice couldn't live with himself, and didn't talk much. Maeda got sick, most of the doctors she visited said it was due to her broken heart. She soon passed away in her sleep at a young age. She was buried in a small grave by the cliffs in Port Sarim next to Asheron, and the family was once again devestated. Lauren Scole, who Asheron had proposed to days before was torn. She went to visit Asherons’ grave one last time, and then must have jumped into a deadly bed of rocks. She was never seen again, so most assume that is what happened... Joe was now doing the chores of his brother and mother, and his father still tried to create items to sell for money. He had lost his touch though, and created items with defects, which he had never done before. Falador dropped their contract with him, and they had no way of making money. He had left the GCWC after Asheron died, so Joe had another job to do. He helped his neighbors in small tasks for small coin, but it never cut it. He came one day with old bread for him and his father, but his father wasn't there. He looked all around, but he was no where to be seen. He was gone, but not dead. Maurice would never give up on life so easily, even though everything had been taken from him. Joe didn't know what to do. He just sat in his home for days, thinking. He had to leave, but where to? He didn't know the real world, although it sure found him. So it was decided he had to leave, everything there reminded him of his family, whom all left him... He was heartbroken. At 21 years of age, he boarded a boat in Port Sarim to where ever, carrying whatever he could on his back. Yanille Joe soon arrived at Yanille, who was ran by Eden Syvian. He met some great people, but it wasn't for him. Lifestyles there were too different for him to adapt to. He didn't have much skill to offer them that they didn't already have. So, what did he choose? He had to leave. Run from whatever couldn't take his mind off his family. Lumbridge Joe boarded a boat from Yanille to Al Kharid except went west from the dock, which put him the peaceful city of Lumbridge. He saw that they needed help with their military, and he felt that he should join to help protect people from what had happened to his family. Under Duke John Altus, he served as a guard. He became more advanced with weaponry like swords, bows, and how to use a shield to its full capability. He was soon able to purchase a house across from the castle which sat on the beautiful River Lum. Within months he was promoted to General Joseph Adalhard of Lumbridge under Duke John Altus. Everything was great for a while, just like it was when he was younger. But it had to come to an end... John Altus was attempting to wage war on Al Kharid, a town which lay close to Lumbridge. He thought that they held their people as slaves, and controlled the dessert with absolute dictatorship, not allowing their people anything to better their lives. He was very wrong. He held Queen Gwyn Val of Ardougne hostage at the castle, and demanded her aid in the extermination of Kharidian government. She denied and was able to escape. Joe was disgusted at Altus for his actions, but didn't show it. He attempted to talk him out of the invasion, but wasn't able to. He walked into the castle for his daily duties to find Altus hanging in the northern staircase. He was dead, and left Lumbridge to the Kinshra? Who were these Kinshra? Joe, once again was saddened. The Duke was his first friend since Asheron passed away, and he began to think about his brother. How he just laid their, dying. And how Altus just took his life, like it was nothing. Soon the Kinshra moved into Lumbridge, and he saw that, "Black Knights" really did exist. He went to introduce himself, but they were odd people. They didn't care for the town of Lumbridge, but to steal its resources for the greater good of their organization. People thought of them as terrible war-seeking people, and wanted to rebell. Joe was the last standing Lumbridge General and demanded that Lumbridge was given to him, as he knew the land and the people. He was denied, as it wouldn't benefit the Kinshra at all. The attempt was a failure, and people began to leave Lumbridge. Joe decided to join them... Port Sarim/Sarimian Empire/Holy Asgarnian Empire Joe just walked, he walked so far he found himself in Draynor. He remembered these parts... And how they hurt him. He had to bring closure to his families destruction, and had to make things better. He moved into Port Sarim, and struck power from the people. He was the leader, the leader of the town which hurt him so much. He knew he had to make the area safer, and destroy the crime rate, for good. He began the largest shipping industry in the lands, the Port was active beyond what it could hold. The economy was booming, the town was actually noted on maps. Joseph Adalhard, leader of Port Sarim, of the people, for the people. He devoted all of the money to the town, fixing it up. He found his true religion while he was there, Saradomin. He believed the ways of Saradomin were what everyone should live by. Life was good, and it actually lasted! He was soon given more land, the hideious crime stricken Draynor which laid to the east of Port Sarim. He immediately fixed up the town, and created a standing army. Under Oliver Ryan, the Royal Port Sarim navy was created. The times were good, and he thought they would never end. Of course everything must come to an end, but not yet! He soon took Catherby as a gift from the Miores and doubled the size of the Port Sarim shipping industry. They created a ship building industry, and pumped vessels out to Al Kharid, Ardougne and Varrock. The land under Joseph Adalhard had a slight name change, but Sarim was included in the title. Joseph was now Emperor Joseph Adalhard of the Sarimian Empire. It stretched from Draynor to Catherby. He soon took Lumbridge as he needed a home, fit for an Emperor. Lumbridge was restored from how the evil Kinshra left it, destroyed. His name was now known in certain areas, he was actually something like Maurice wanted him to become. He knew what he was doing, and here is where the first terrible incident happened. General was executed for crimes against the state. Using militia for his own gain, and he had to be stopped. Sadly, death was the only way. Joe became extraordinary friends with Path O. Genic in Al-Kharid, who he agreed to help if Altus was to attack him. Path had to go into hiding for numerous reasons, leaving the Empier Al-Kharid and Pollnivneach. The Sarimian Empire now stretched from the desert to Catherby. But it didn't end there! Joseph began to hear more about these Kinshra, who owned land to the west and north of him. It made him uncomfortable because he knew what they were capable of. He soon launched a war effort on them for all of their land, which almost destroyed them. He took Rimmington, Taverley and Burthorpe from the Kinshra. He left the Kinshra broken and disorganized, but wasn't this payback for what they did to him and Lumbridge? He soon started a campaign to seize Falador under the Empire, which was again a success. The Empire was now due to a new name, and it became the Holy Asgarnian Empire, under Saradomin for the people. Life was good. The economy was booming, their was no uprisings, and his mind was off his family. Lumbridge, Draynor and the desert areas were soon given to close friends of the Emperor, as he wanted to keep Asgarnia only. He protected Asgarina and its people with his life. His decisions always kept them in mind, and he most importantly kept the crime rates low. Of course, like everything, it must come to an end. The Chancellor got murdered in Falador, and his Generals were missing. His Naval Admirals were off with their loves, and people were leaving him. The lands were becoming unprotected, and citizens were getting scared. Joseph broke the Empire into sections, giving the land over to the current regents and leaving. He went missing for months, to never be seen as the Asgarnian Emperor again. He as able to keep the land unitied under one leader for the longest time in the history of the land. Which was a major accomplishment. Burthorpe and Varrock Joe made a comback, he joined the land to the north of Falador after many months of vacationing in Karamja. He became the Chancellor and head advisor to Chief Johanna Del'Vair. He helped her secure the borders of Burthorpe from Falador, who had a new leader. They were threatened with war, but it never happened. Joe and Jo' were able to keep Burthorpe and Taverley secure from the joke leadership in Falador. Johanna was soon given Varrock and Edgeville from King Ehrick. He became the Governor of Varrock but was demoted shortly after, for no reason. He attempted to make the town a hotspot for tourists, religion, and culture. After he moved out of the palace, he has been hiding in the darkness of the town. He hasn't been seen, or heard of. Most don't even think he is still amongst them, but he is... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Royalty Category:Asgarnia Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Adalhard Category:Political Figure Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good